legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Takenouchi
Sora Takenouchi is a character from Digimon Adventure and its sequel Digimon Adventure 02, Sora is feisty, tomboyish, cheerful, courageous, kind, wise, and jolly. She is a mother-figure of the Digi-Destined in adittion to this She is always looking after the others and trying to help them, even without them knowing it, and is actually so devoted to others that she develops low self-esteem over her already impressive kindness, feeling that it's not good enough to qualify as the "love" her Crest embodies, and focusing instead on her lingering resentment of her mother as a reason to disparage herself. Friends: Tai, Matt, Mimi, Birdymon, Izzy, Kari, Joe, T.K, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Makoto, Death The Kid, Princess Anna, Mr.Gold, Tsuabuki, Black Star, Liz and Patty Thompson, Taki, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jack Frost Picard, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: Myotismon, Devimon, Etemon, DemiDevimon, Apocalymon, Puppetmon, BlackGurumon, Minster Sinster, The Children of BlackGurumon, The Sinsters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order, GBF and his Squad, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, Nox Decious,Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sora is a main character/hero of this story and she joins forces with Blue, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Gohan, Death The Kid, Discord, Mr.Gold, Dr.Strange, Princess Anna and other heroes to fight with her Digmon Nemesis and Minster Sinster. Sora and her digmon Biymon rescue Princess Anna from The Sinsters of evil as they were in the area and Sinster realizes that she is the one that the black digmon is after. Sora and Anna arrive on some island and Sora tells Anna that the resistance can help her with The Sinsters of Evil while waiting for them. She find Bender and co as they go looking for the others and is introduced to the others by Picard. Sora also makes mention to Blackgurumon after metting The Multiversal Resistance and decides to tag with Bender and The B Team in their missions. She explains Mr.Gold does have an idea on the treasure and he explains it to them. She also is confused why that digmon would want her though Suede has his opinon that it's something special about her Blackpool Sora and her friends Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Heloise, Suede, Gohan, Death The Kid, Jack Bauer, Princess Anna, Slade, Mr.Gold, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Makoto and Jesu Otaku join up with Black Star and his allaince to fight the villains The Star Alliance are opposing. Tumblr m9r8luqG6L1ryq2hdo1 400.jpg 04d.jpg 86723.jpg 1279400_1379214984448_full.jpg 1249667831969_f.jpg DigimonAdventure_Ep26_Soras_Crest_of_Love_005.jpg|Sad Sora ecrjx0aqc3py0xqc.jpg imagessora.jpg kari_and_sora.jpg|Sora hugs Kari. soradigmon.png Sora_Takenouchi_t.gif Sora_y_Piyomon_Adventure.jpg|Sora with her Digimon, Biyomon sora1.jpg sora2.jpg sora3.jpg Sora4.jpg sora5.jpg sora6.jpg sora7.jpg sora8.jpg sora9.jpg sora11.jpg sora-tai-digimon-2874242-452-331.jpg|Sora and Tai tumblr_m1meveQzT31qk99lpo1_500.png tumblr_m6768m3Voc1r75hji.jpg Digimon_Adventure_ep04.jpg sora12.jpg|Sora and Joe sora.gif Sora13.jpg tumblr_m672dpDsF01r75hji.jpg|Sora and Mimi Soradigmon.png sorats.jpg sora 15.png sora 16.png sora 17.png 1279400 1379214984448 full.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Leading Ladies Category:Adventurers Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Upcoming Members of The B Team Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Cute Characters Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Red Heads Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Shorttanks Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Upcoming Main Characters Category:Upcoming Main Heroes Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia